Ava Bennet
Ava Carley Bennet is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. She is the third child and third daughter of Gabriella and Claude Bennet. Her siblings are Leah, Olivia, Aidan, Aurea, Campbell, Everett, Myles, Kara, Taylor, Alyssa, Elliot and Flynn Bennet. Aidan is her older twin brother. She will have the abilities of Verbal Reality Manipulation, Biokinesis and Adorable Smile. Apperance Ava will have dark brown hair and will have inherited the colour from her mother, although it will be slightly lighter than most of her siblings' hair, except for Aidan, who has an identical shade. She will keep her hair long as an adult, and it will be quite wavy naturally. As a child, it will in fact be quite curly, but it will straighten out ever so slightly. Both her and Aidan share the same dark brown eyes and this will also be a trait from their maternal side. As a child, Ava will be quite chubby, but she will grow of this quickly. She will have a very good and quite curvaceous figure, and she will stand at almost exactly 5ft 8, making her a few inches shorter than her twin. She will be very fashion conscious person and this will be mean she will always be changing her outfits and her taste in clothing will always change. Abilities Ava's first ability is Verbal Reality Manipulation, also called Vocifery. This is the ability to change small amounts of reality using vocal commands. Ava will only ever be able to use the ability to change smaller details such as moving objects, altering the path of things and teleporting short distances. The ability will not work if she can't talk, meaning that she will not to be able to use it if gagged or muted. It will take her a great many years of practice before she can really use it to manipulate anything without feeling exhausted afterwards. The second ability Ava will manifest is Biokinesis, the ability to manipulate the bodies and genetics of all living things. She will be able to use the ability to heal and to kill, and also to alter a person, creature or plant's DNA. Ava will take a lot of time to learn how to use it sufficiently, but she will eventually learn to heal with it, which will be the hardest aspect she will try to master. She will generally only use this ability when she feels she has to, since it will be very draining. Ava will be able to control a person's genetics as well, but she will rarely attempt this. Her third ability will be Adorable Smile, an ability she will share with her cousin Finley Petrelli. It is the ability to make others love and adore her by smiling at them. The degree to which this ability can be used will depend on her current age. As an infant, when she smiles at someone, that person would immediately love and adore her, wanting more than anything to keep her happy and protected. Adults will all regard her as their beloved own child, while other children will see her as a little sister. As a child, she will also learn to use it to get others to befriend her, and in general to get her own way. As an adult, it will be possible for her to control the effect more fully, ranging from gaining friendship or loyalty, charming others to do what she wants, preventing enemies from wanting to harm her, to getting people to fall in love with her. The ability will also give her immunity to it and to similar abilities. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gabriella Bennet *Father - Claude Bennet *Brothers - Campbell, Everett, Myles, Taylor and Flynn Bennet *Sisters - Leah, Olivia, Aurea, Kara, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet *Twin brother - Aidan Bennet Etymology Ava is a Germanic name that has no known meaning, and also an Afghan name meaning "Voice". This could refer to how Ava is very outspoken, and will always be very conversational and easy to talk to. It could also refer to her ability of verbal reality manipulation, which requires the use of her voice. Her middle name, Carley, is also Germanic, but this means "Free man". In English, Carley is a pet form of the name Carlene, but Carley is not an abbreviated name. Her surname means "Blessed" in Latin. History & Future Late in 2029, Gabriella will become pregnant and she will give birth in May 2030 to twin daughters, Olivia and Leah Bennet. When these girls are nine years old, their parents will have two more children, Aidan and Ava Bennet, in 2039. Shortly afterwards, Gabriella will give birth to Campbell and Aurea in 2041. Only a year later, they will have another set of twins, Everett and Myles Bennet. The couple's fifth set of twins will be born in 2045 and will be named Kara and Taylor Bennet. In 2047, the couple will have their final set of twins, Alyssa and Elliot Bennet. Four years later, Gabriella will give birth to their final child Flynn Bennet in 2051. Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Pippy's Characters